Springtrap x Goldie
by FNAF-Funtime
Summary: Springtrap discovers that Golden Freddie want to be with him! What will he do! WARNING LEMONS!


**This is my first attempt at lemons so i don't know how good it will be, also there all in human form! Enjoy the fic!**

Springtrap was walking down the east hallway when he heard a soothing familiar voice down in another room along with another familiar voice. He walked closer, with every step he took the voices got louder. What he heard next made his heart beat faster than it ever had before.

Goldie(Golden Freddy) :

When I think about him... I feel this different emotion combined with love... all I can describe it as is... well it's as if I want to... " Get " with him...

Bonnie: Oh... I see. You want to fuck him don't you?! Oh you do you do! Hahah I'm so telling springy!

Springtrap gasped. He felt as if everything was coming in to focus now. He always saw Goldie blushing when he talked to him. But he thought nothing of it. He heard there conversation start back up and creeped towards the room to hear better.

Goldie was blushing so hard, he had never told someone his feelings for springtrap until now. It was satisfying to get all the thoughts out of his mind.

Goldie: Well... yes! He is so hot! I don't think he is into guys though... besides as if someone like him could like me!

Bonnie: Yea, sadly I don't think he would be into guys... but I'm not sure. But maybe. Well good luck with that, you two would be so good together. Anyways let's go get some food.

Wile they were talking springtrap was shaking with joy, he had been madly crushing on Goldie for so long! When he heard they were going to leave he got a urge to be with Goldie and decided to let fate take its way.

Goldie and Bonnie exited the room to see springtrap standing there, his jaw open in shock and he was blushing like crazy.

Goldie: UMMMM... I... I CAN EXPLAIN! IT -

He was cut off of speaking. Springtrap wrapped one of his arms around Goldie's waist and put his other hand on the side of his face. Goldie blushed harder than he ever had before. Springtrap pushed Goldie onto the wall and kissed him passionately. Goldie's eyes were wide open at first, shocked at what just happened. Then he closed his eyes, kissed Springtrap back, and put his hands on his neck. Bonnie was complaining shocked. He stared at the two making out on the wall.

Bonnie: um guys!

Springtrap took Goldie off the wall and held Goldie's hand.

Springtrap: Yes, Bonnie?

Bonnie: umm what was that about!

Goldie was speechless. He was staring at Springtrap, clinging on to him. He wanted more.

Springtrap: Oh I heard you guys talking...

He looked over at the golden bear holding on to him as if he would never get to be with him again.

And you

He saids looking at Goldie.

I want you as well.

Bonnie: Ok Ew, go get a room or something you two.

Springtrap: You know what, we will! Come on babe let's go have some fun ;)

As Springtrap lead Goldie to a room, Goldie looked back at Bonnie. Who was speechless, and smiled. Goldie turned back around and Springtrap kissed him on the head as they walked away.

Bonnie: omg I'm telling everyone

When Springtrap and Goldie got into there room, Springtrap locked the door and walked to the side of the bed with Goldie.

Springtrap grabbed Goldie's ass and said: You will call me daddy;) Goldie replied with: yes, daddy. Springtrap started to unbutton his shirt, but then he stopped when he got 3 buttons down. Goldie could see Springtraps huge chest muscles and it turned him on. Springtrap said : oh how rude of me! Let me assist you with that. He proceeded to take of Goldie's shirt Goldie wasn't as muscular as Springtrap, but Springtrap liked his medium sized muscles. Springtrap : well it looks like someone's been hitting the gym lately! Look at your hot body! Goldie couldn't help but blush. Goldie : Thank you daddy.

Springtrap: the top half of you is so sexy... I wanna see what the rest is like...

Springtrap dropped to his knees, a smug look on his face. He took of Goldie's belt, unzipped his pants and slipped off his underwear. Goldie got embarrassed, he had always been embarrassed by the size of his dick. But Springtrap being the cool confident guy he was, wasn't bothered by Goldie's size. Goldie: I know it's not anything big... but it what I got. Springtrap: well let's see what we can do about that! Springtrap grasped Goldie's dick and started to jerk him off. Goldie softly moaned with pleasure. Goldie quickly got harder and harder... his dick was now at its full size. Springtrap stopped jerking him, causing Goldie to let out a small whimper. Goldie: oh daddy why did you stop!? Springtrap: so I can do this! Springtrap licked the head of Goldie's dick, and Goldie bit his bottom lip hardly. Springtrap then went right for it and put Goldie's dick in his mouth. He bobbed his head along his dick, getting faster and faster. Goldie moaned extremely loud and yelled: oh daddy! I'm, I'm.. He came in Springtraps mouth. Springtrap swallowed all of it, liking his lips. They were both breathing heavily, Goldie was already over- satisfied, but Springtrap wasn't done with him just yet. Goldie: Oh daddy... that was... Springtrap cut him of. Springtrap: oh you think we're done? I've been a bad, bad boy... don't you want to punish me?

Goldie got the message, he liked this game! Despite Springtrap being much larger then him, Goldie got the strength to pick him up and throw him on the bed. Goldie climbed on top of him and ripped his shirt off. He proceeded to kiss Springtrap on the lips and started kissing a trail down him. He kissed his neck and started nibbling and sucking in different areas until he found Springtraps sweet spot- his left collarbone. He nibbled his collarbone, kissing it occasionally. Springtrap: Oh...harder Goldie, harder! Goldie nibbled harder and Springtrap let out a moan... Goldie kept kissing a trail down his chest and over his stomach until he reached the top of his pants. He took of Springtraps pants, and saw a huge dick. Goldie looked at Springtrap with a scared look an his face. Springtrap understood what was going on, Goldie had a high gag reflex and was scared to suck a dick that big. Springtrap told him he didn't have to but Goldie would do that. Goldie licked the tip and started sucking. He started to jerk Springtrap off, when he was fully hard he knew he couldn't satisfy him. He was wrong. Goldie jerked it faster and faster as Springtrap was moaning at top volume. He licked and sucked the tip the best he could. It was doing it for Springtrap. Springtrap: UH... babe I think I'm gonna cum! Goldie quickly put as much as Springtraps dick in his mouth as possible. Springtrap screamed in pleasure as he came in Goldie. Goldie swallowed. Goldie wand Springtrap put there pants pack on and cuddled together on the bed.

Springtrap picked up Goldie and put him on his lap. Goldie spread his legs and wrapped them around Springtrap. They sat on the bed and kissed passionately, they made out of a long wile, then fell asleep together.


End file.
